Azur Lane - Temporary Home
by RanginAswatiTheprotector
Summary: Little harbour at the north. A home for kansens with problem with themselves or... their commander. The commanders there were tasked to give the best treatment they could until the kansens were deemed "cured" then sent them to their true home, their original commander. Or... maybe... kept them.
1. Before the Landing of Eagle and Bear

As fall season shrouded the world, many were witnessing many fallen brown leaves blown away by the cold breeze along the horizon. These little travelers were in adventure for a warmer place. They had come down from the cold mountain, passed a town filled with ripe harvest, unto the harbour behind the scarred hill, one of the witnesses of the past war. As they tried to scale the hill, manic gust of wind created by a passing Eagle Union's plane reduced their number.

The crashed leaves landed on cup of tea of young and calm destroyer from Sakura Empire, Ooshio who was also ransacked by the manic gust of wind. She was enjoying her time. But not anymore. Shocked for a moment, she wondered why such an aircraft was flying really close to the ground. She rushed into her dorm. Her peers wanted to ask why she was in haste. Three times she knocked on door near the stair then a gentle, "Come in" was heard.

"Shikikan! There is this plane that flies really close to the ground," explained her to the commander of Sakura and the secretary, Asashio. The commander stood up, straighten her fox ears then ready to left the documents she was working on. "Those seaplane pilots really need to stop doing tricks. Let's pick up our supply for next week from them."

"It's not... a seaplane and it has eagle mark on it."

The comamnder's eyes widened, she watched the harbour through the window. The roar of the said aircraft remained yet its existence was questionable. The commander calmly asked, "Ooshio, do you know what kind of plane is it?"

"I'm sorry, I don't know."

The roar had faded away after she answered. The harbour became quiet yet the uneasy feeling lingered. The commander couldn't ignore such thing even after it's gone. She calmly asked Ooshio to leave the room.

"Is it really an Union aircraft? What is their intention?"

Seeing her commander in a disheartening state, Asashio tried to smile for a brighter atmosphere. "It's all right, Shikikan. Maybe they're taking a look for the place where their commander will set in."

"I wonder if that's really the case. It is only one month away for their arrival. I've sent photos of this place to them. Every nook and cranny, I've showed them all. Do they don't trust me enough or have they read my history. Or maybe their shikikan is actually an important figure. I've read her profile and all of it only shows her as a combat medic." She's more and more fixated on thinking the motive. Her gloom leaked, flooded then infected her subordinate.

Asashio stood in front of her, held her commander's uniform for attention. The bright innocent smile with mint tinted sapphire gaze had successfully pulled the commander from uneasiness. "Don't worry too much, Shikikan. I'm sure everything will be all right."

_"What was I doing?"_ her thoughts before she boosted her secretary's morale by a single confident look. "I'm sorry for overthinking it. You're right. Maybe they just want to confirm the data I've sent." She picked up a phone then called the HQ.

There's the words that silenced her, "We don't know anything about the plane. We didn't receive anything about it. And we will contact you again once we know about it."

Asashio pulled the commander's clothes, said "How about a cup of tea with everyone?" and her commander agreed. She guided her to the living room where the others enjoying their time. Nowaki slept on Jintsuu's lap. Sendai was resting on Jintsuu's shoulder. And Ooshio was feeding Jintsuu sweets. A single blow of air was leaked out of commander snickering.

Asashio left the commander sitting across Jintsu to prepare some tea. The commander just smiling all the time at the troubled blue fox. "Do you have anything to say, Shikikan?"

"I thought you will be more troubled about the passing plane. Didn't Ooshio tell you?"

"Yes, I've heard it and I believe you've taken care of it."

"Well, unregistered Union plane just passed us by. The HQ will call us when they get any information about it. And all I have to do is waiting." Asashio put the tea then proceeded to sit beside her. The comamnder continued, "Even if there's any attack from the sirens, we have an alarm."

"Funny, I thought you're going to be so really on guard about it."

Both of them laughed for awhile. The warm green tea aroma atmosphere brought their consciousness into a blank serenity. Yet, the commander grasped the reality as strong as she held her cup of tea. She could feel something was about to happen. A small one. Not. A big one.

The calm peace she had right now had to be interrupted by the storming Ironblood's battlecruiser, Scharnhorst. Her frown didn't mean the news she ought to bring was going to be an easy one. "I'm sorry for the interruption but there's this serious problem that had to be sorted out."

"What is it, Scharnhorst-san?"

"The kids say they want to make dinner." A sudden burst of goosebump crawled in their skin. "I want to request a cooking tutor from one of the Sakura's dorm. They want to surprise me so I'm not even allowed to take a look."

Without any reply, the commander just ran pass her. Scharnhorst and Asashio followed her into the Ironblood's dorm. Seeing those three from the dorm across them just made the light cruiser of Eagle Union, Phoenix, wondered why. After a hideous black smoke broke out from the chimney, she got her answer.

"Man, they look like having fun!" She pouted on the her bed. Then an idea was bestowed upon her. She ran down the stair to the frontdoor. "I'm going to take a look at Scharnhorst's dorm!"

"Wait..." Colorado pulled her before she touched the doorknob. "Remember, she set many traps and our frontdoor is most highly to have one."

The warning woke Phoenix into realization. The floor and wall were inspected first then the door itself. She couldn't find anything that could lead into an activation of traps. Not even a single string. Still, the possibility of there's something she didn't know made her kept her guard.

A feeling like a radio wave was etched right before an explosion heard. At that moment, Phoenix opened the door and a fistful of pie greeted her on the face. "Sims! You little! Wait, it's not the time!" She swept the pie from her face. The smoky Ironblood's dorm was still intact. The Sakura's dorm was fine, too. She stood there alongside the other dorms inhabitant. All of them wondered from where that sound came from.

"Your destroyers finally tear down your dorm, Scharnhorst?" asked Colorado to the tainted black Scharnhorst.

"The worst they can do is to send people to ER after eating their food."

Z35 denied such claim, "That's rude. I can cook!"

"I still remember the time when our kommandant had to take a visit to the hospital over a food poisoning."

Upon hearing it, Z35 was struck to silence by the undeniable proof. Cold sweat poured her turned away face. She tried her best to avoid seeing Scharnhorst's smug.

"It must be the plane that passed us before..." Ooshio's word sent signal to their mind to ready for the worst. "I saw it passed us to the sea but it wasn't the seaplane that usually deliver our supply."

"It's an Union's plane and it's just flying around." That piece of information provided by the commander was enough to reassure their state.

Little did they know, Phoenix was fazed into stone at the time. What she witnessed was what going to have them lined up to embrace a formation of incoming force. When the sky was filled with outcry of planes and unclear radio message from the beyond the bay, they wished they had noticed it earlier. A flock of planes were coming their way. First line, 10 F6F Hellcat fighters, followed by 10 Helldiver bombers, then 10 BTD torpedo bombers, and lastly 1 C-47 Skytrain were confirmed by Colorado.

"What are they doing? Fleeting?" The commander wasn't really sure. Their formation was unjust for such thing. Colorado said Skytrain is a plane for transporting troop. Why the important one was placed at the back if they were fleeting. Her thought couldn't be processed longer to conclude any conclusion due the aircraft formation had passed the automatic AA gun strike zone. "Everyone, head to the port then summon your rigging!"

They ran as they tried to rival the speed of the incoming aircrafts. Before the furthest, Phoenix, could jump into the water then summoned her rigging, the first line fighters had entered the bay. Suddenly everyone stopped, stunned, stood still. A radio signal they had received changed and dazzled them into confusion. "Be ready to see the greatest entry of all time!"

"What? What entry? They don't come from the perimeter to warn us about Siren? What? What's happening?" The commander picked her radio. "Everyone, get back to the land and call off your rigging." And so they tried to believe the radio message even if it's just really overwhelmingly bizarre one.

Using the sky as their stage, the first line did an aileron roll continued by barrel roll before split up after passing the harbour. Then the bombers did fly upwards then downwards, mimicking a group of dolphins trying to jump out of the water. And the last line formed a square for the last plane, C-47 Skytrain, to pass through. That plane soared high to the place where the clouds were hung, leaving two soldiers paradropped.

One had a bear mark and one had an eagle mark on their kevlar. The Northern Parliament soldier held an AK-47 while the Eagle Union soldier held... a boombox. After the flock had gone away, the sound of the boombox could be heard clearly. It resonated a music track that was familiarly known always played on spy themed movies.

It ended after their feet touched the ground. The commander stepped in, greeted them nicely with a scream, "What is this!? Explain yourself! If you're going to come, you should have contacted us! I was in panic because of you two!"

They revealed themselves as the Eagle Union soldier replied, "Sorry for our sudden arrival. We're really free since we've been pulled away from the Land Ops. So, I have an idea, why don't we just come early and set in." The soldier offered a handshake. "I was the lead of combat medic and she was the head of division of steel. We were from International Emergency Unit and now we're here to be a commander of a fleet."


	2. Fitting a Piece of Jigsaw

After hearing the abrupt introduction, the Sakura commander brought them into her office inside the Sakura dormitory and ordered anyone else to return to theirs. What she was about to unveil neither a tale nor a song. So much so that her own secretary was told to wait in the living room. However, while the others were cautious of the incoming rainstorm in the office, two lawbreakers, Phoenix and Z1, were all ears just outside the window of the office. Their commendable curiosity beat the intimidating presence of approaching thunder and lightning.

Inside, the three commanders just stood in silence. The Sakura commander stood behind her desk with her head facing both of them. Wanted to fill the void, Phoenix whispered, "So, do you think the Northern lady will bring a new fleet? Or maybe... she's going to be your commander?" and chuckled.

Z1 hushed then replied with a lower voice, "No one can ever replace our kommandant-" Phoenix suddenly covered her mouth to shut her off. The Sakura commander was standing near the window. She let out a long deep breath while being fixated at the sinking sun. As she opened the window, our two lawbreakers' eyes widened in their frozen state. A single move would crunch the autumn leaves beneath them.

"First of all, I want to apologize to both of you." The Sakura commander leaned on the window. A lone leaf traveled in front of her. She caught it then crushed it. Its carcass left a chilling sinister feeling as it landed on our lawbreakers. "I was too paranoid about the situation. I couldn't process it properly. I should apologize to both of you."

"We are the ones who should apologize. Especially this woman since this is her idea." The Northern commander pinched the Union commander's as sweet as cocoa cheek like she was about to have a taste then toss it away to the fireplace.

"Aw! Girl!" The Northern commander released her cheek. "Words can not express how deep my guilt is. I didn't mean to scare anybody. I thought my attraction surely will cheer people up."

"I understand. At least, you could have sent us a letter to inform your arrival. Things could go so much different."

"What!?" The Union commander looked at her friend. "What?!" Her friend stared back at her. Then both of them faced the Sakura commander. "What?"

The Union commander grabbed her friend by the shoulder. "Girl, are you sure you put the letter in the mail bin and not the trash bin?"

"I'm certain that I put the letter in the proper place."

"Proper place? We've sent it two weeks ago. And look, it isn't here." She pointed both of her hands at her friend. "Chief, it's all her fault. Not mine. She's in charge of sending it. I'm free from blame. Now, you can have your anger on her. Pull her cheek like you're going to knead a dough."

"My fault!?" Reddish fume was unleashed. She cracked her head, hands, fingers. While she was doing that, the Sakura commander took a sachet of coffee from inside the desk. "Don't! You! Think! That! Maybe! You're at fault, too!? I think you wrote something wrong in the letter and they rejected it."

Ah. The sensation of youth flavored the Sakura commander's coffee. She quite enjoyed the spectacle. It reminded her of the past memory when she argued with her friends in her school days. Debating nonsense for the sake of winning. It was cute. And now, two grown-ups did the same. It was hilarious.

On the other hand, Phoenix didn't feel the same as the Sakura commander. She felt her future was as gloomy as the darkening sky. "Can I request for better commander?" cried Phoenix.

Z1 shrugged while holding her laughter. Her cheeks were swollen enough to ignite the fire of the bird of immortality. "If you're going to laugh it off, just laugh it off!" She pinned down the destroyer. Her hands showed no mercy on tickling her. The burst of laughter made the Union commander and her company dashed to the window and leaped through it. After rolling at their landing, two pistols, makarov and colt 1911, were aimed right at front of their target's eye.

"Oh, the ships! Well, well, well, we have ratted them! Just as planned!"

"Don't claim a coincidence as a plan."

"I actually tried to ignore both of them because I'm just going to apologize and do boring talk with both of you. Now, I have to include them for the boring stuff, too."

Both of them then helped the kansens stand up. They also dusted off the mess on their clothes. In a soft and caring voice, the Northern commander whispered, "Sorry" to the flustered Z1. Different from the grinning Union commander. "You have to work up your sneaking ability, Amateur."

"I'm not good at sneaking because it's not my style. I'm more about bravery at the frontline!"

"Pffftt..."

As expected by Phoenix, she didn't like the snickering woman to be her commander.

"Show me what you can do tomorrow. Don't disappoint me." The Union commander patted her back before she went in through the window. Maybe. Just a tiny shard of possibility. A grain of chance perhaps. She could change her mind.

"Bring them to my office. Just go through the window."

The Sakura commander called Asashio to prepare some tea. While waiting for the tea, she emptied her cup of coffee by pouring it outside the window. "No one tells her I drank coffee, okay."

The blue cat secretary came in. Served the guests with the thick aroma of jasmine. Before she went back, she caught a faint trace of coffee under the many layers of jasmine. "Shikikan, did you drink a coffee?"

"Of course not." Her not very convincing smile nearly blew the cover.

Within one second, a situation had been analyzed by the Union commander, one from many available dialogue options was chosen, then a backup was provided."Nah, she didn't drink any coffee. I brought one and drink it. Kinda chilly here."

"Oh, okay. If Shikikan needs another help, I'm always ready."

The Sakura commander embraced her chair in relief. "Thank you. Now, we can talk about the Temporary Home program. Both of you already know about it, don't you?"

"Yes," was said in unison.

"Then, let's cut to the chase. Currently, this harbor only has three dorms. Sakura, Union, and Ironblood. There's another one, but it's empty until the new fleet comes in. The red-haired girl over there is Phoenix, she's one of the Union's kansen that was transferred here. There are three of them. And now, the white-haired child over there is Z1 'Leberecht Maass' from the Ironblood dorm. There are five destroyers, including her, and one battleship, Scharnhorst. Before we go to our next discussion, is there any question?"

The Northern commander raised her hand. She got the approval. "About the empty dorm, do you know when the new fleet will arrive?"

"I'm sorry, I don't know. I sent the letter to them at the same time I sent the letter to both of you and until now, there's no reply yet."

"May we know who?"

"Yes, the Brown & Stigler Air Corps. I'm interested in one of the ex-trainer and asked them to forward my invitation to her."

"Oh, nice, I'm looking forward to meeting the new commander. Wait... what does a pilot academy have to do with the arrival of the new fleet?"

Again, the Sakura commander let out another awkward and not so very good smile. "This is why I don't like surprise visit... I haven't sent both of you the detail of your assigned fleet yet. It's on my computer but..."

"Oh, it's not a problem. We shouldn't have visited this harbor earlier than we should be."

"No, it's okay. First of all, do you mind if you're assigned to a fleet that isn't your nationality?"

"I'm fine. Being in the International Emergency Unit had me interacted with a lot of people throughout the world."

"Yeah, she's totally fine. We even nominated her as Miss Universe back in the day."

"Shut up."

The wider the smile of the Sakura commander had, the worsen the feeling that what she was about to say won't be that acceptable. But by whom. No one knew except her. "Leberecht, are you okay with having the Northern lady be a substitute to your commander?"

The look on her eyes. Something that even the Sakura commander couldn't even bear to look at. The Northern commander could notice her muffling under her breath. Readjusted her emotion then regained her composure, she replied, "I don't have any problem. And pardon me, may I go to my dorm. I have to take care of something." She then headed to the door after the Sakura commander let her. The untouched teacup of her somehow reflected the cold feeling she had in the Northern commander's mind.

"She's always like that. 'My kommandant is the greatest and no one shall ever replace him' and such. Don't let it bother you," explained Phoenix.

"By the nature of this program..., she will return to her commander eventually..., right?"

"Some may return to theirs, some may not. I kept one and doesn't return her to her old commander. Now, for the thing that I have to talk to both of you is very boring. For this one, Phoenix, I need you to wait outside because of how boring it is."

"Roger!"

Phoenix set to sit with the other inhabitants of Sakura dorm in the living room. Jintsuu were winning against the frustrated Sendai in game of shogi, Ooshio with Nowaki were knitting a scarf together, and Asashio prepared another tea for her.

"You don't have to always prepare a tea."

"Phoenix-san is always moving around so I think it's good to keep Phoenix-san dehydration in check," replied her sitting beside Phoenix.

"Whoa, you sure act like a mom."

Asashio just smiled. She offered Phoenix another set for knitting. Her offer was kindly refused as Phoenix preferred to battle Sendai in game of shogi. Jintsuu tutored the clueless Phoenix patiently for many mistakes she made. Seeing this, Sendai repeatedly said, "Hey, that's not fair! Stop telling her what to do!"

"I don't know how things move. I thought it's like chess."

"Do you even know how to play chess?"

"Well..., no."

Jintsuu hid her laugh behind her fan. She pretty much enjoyed seeing her sister getting frustrated. "By the way, Phoenix. I saw Leberecht walked out of the office earlier with a sour expression."

"Ah, it's about the Northern lady being her commander."

"Oh, so that's how it is."

"I know how she feels. I'm kind of know her feeling. After seeing my new appointed commander did that stunt this afternoon, I can't shake the feeling that both of them are goofy and didn't plan things properly. Also, they argued a lot in the office for nonsense."

"I see. Shikikan said that the candidates for the new commanders are not to be underestimated. Maybe we haven't seen their fangs yet. After all, they were the leader of medic and tankmen in the International Emergency Unit."

Phoenix ruffled her hair after Sendai cornered the important piece of her shogi. Seeing this, Jintsuu signaled a morse code through tap on Phoenix's back on what to do. This resulted in Sendai glared at Jintsuu who looked away with her grin hid by fan.

"I'm still not sure about them. What can they do on the sea with their knowledge of being a medic and a tanker? Why we picked new commanders from IER and Air Corps anyway?"

"Well, I believe in what my shikikan has decided. So far, her decision has been proven to be right."

"Eh, I doubt it this time."

"Yo, Phoenix, time to go to our dorm." The commanders had finished their business, leaving the Senior Commander behind.

"Won't you have dinner with us?" asked Asashio.

"Not to be rude but, I think it's better for us to have dinner with our own fleet for now."

"Oh, it's okay."

Out of the Sakura dorm, they set their eyes at the Union and Ironblood dorm across. The light of the dawning moon colored the fallen leaves on concrete light blue. Their feet sunken into the sea-like pile of leaves as the three of them were walking. The Union commander realized their visible breaths. She noticed Phoenix covered her exposed arms by her hands. And so, she lent her kevlar.

"I don't need this. The dorm isn't that far."

"Well, if you don't need that, so do I. If you're going to get a fever, let me have it, too. Then, we will be a sickbed buddy."

The chilled Phoenix gave in. She put on the kevlar which size was bigger than her. Even if the kevlar itself only covered the main body area, she could tuck her entire arm inside it. She looked like a red chicken tucked herself in a nest. "Then, how about you?"

"Being a head of combat medic means I'm immune to every sickness and disease, Sugar."

It's the first time she was amazed by the new commander. The answer might be a joke but it could be true. But then, she wondered, _"Why the commander said she would be sickbed buddy if she's immune? Ah, just forget it."_

When the Union commander grabbed the doorknob, Phoenix screamed, "Don't open it!" She didn't comply as she had already opened the door. Oh my, a pie was launched toward her. By her right hand, she deflected it to her side, getting her friend to be the victim instead.

"Girl, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to. I'm really sorry. By the way, is it good?"

Her friend pulled the pie off and tried a bit. "This is great actually." Then kept having a taste until it was empty. "Do you want my forgiveness?"

"Sure."

Two fingers were raised. "The same pie. The same flavor."

"Oh, don't. You can't eat that many."

Now, it's three fingers.

"Come on."

Four fingers.

"All right. Just don't chug those in one go."

"Deal."

Inside the living room, the other Union kansens had been waiting for their arrival. Colorado was sitting there calmly in front of TV while her hands pinched both of Sims' cheek. "Good evening, I'm Colorado. And this little troublemaker is Sims. Now, apologize to them."

"I'm sowwy."

"Nah, it's okay. My friend was the one who got hit, tho."

"I also forgive you. And excuse me, may I use your sink to wash my head?"

"Sure."

Colorado gave the little cat mercy that night. The reddish skin was the mark of warning. Who knows what would happen if she ignored that warning. However, the warning was brushed off by their own commander. She gently rubbed it to make the pain gone.

"Nice to meet all of you. I know it's so sudden but from now on, I'm going to be your commander. I was a head of combat medic in IER before underwent a navy training, so don't worry about my lack of skills. It lacks a lot and please bear with me. Anyway, mind sharing your story?"

"I spent my time in training facility. Then I was appointed to be here as an aid at the North Sea," replied Colorado.

"I was transferred because my commander retired. Kinda a bummer because he hasn't even reached his thirty yet," explained Phoenix.

"I'm also transferred here," said Sims.

"Splendid introduction. Have two of you eaten yet?"

"No, Phoenix is the only one who can cook."

"Then, be ready to hear my tale when I was a combat medic while we cook together. Fail or not. We will help each other and suffer together for our result."

What a view. Melody of knife slicing and fire burning became the soundtrack for her story. The doubtful Phoenix slowly became interested in her. She could coordinate for every command instantly now. She took care of the stove and the commander tutored others how to slice properly.

Behind the comfortable atmosphere, it sparked something ominous, jealousy. The Northern commander. She tried to suppress the jealousy by prolonging her time under the falling water from the sink in the bathroom. Her friend warmed up to the fleet easily. Such a good reception was expected because they were one nationality. This bothered her so much. She and her fleet weren't the same one. This... situation... is... the same... as those memories deep down in her heart. Those etched... forsaken... damned... faces... "It will be fine. We will get along in the end. It will be fine..." continuously said by her.

"Girl, you want to eat with us!?" The call by her friend ripped her away from the strangling past.

"Like you said, it's better to spend time with our own fleet this night. So, I will pass." What was she thinking? Instead of running away, she chose to face it. Did she overcome it? Or did she not?

"See you tomorrow then."

"See you."

From the warm dorm into the cold night then to the front of the Ironblood dorm. Each step got faster and faster yet she didn't want to knock on the door. The recollection of the way Z1 reacted had caught her. It strangled her mind into its spiral maze. Dragging every bit of her consciousness. Letting the icy breeze of darkness froze her in place. What if... What should... Would it... some of the questions that she continuously asked to herself. The distance between her and the bright door got farther and farther away. Didn't run. Didn't scream. She had been trapped in the spiral maze of distress. At least, she was grateful her friend wasn't there to see her.

"Oh, the new commander." Scharnhorst opened the door. The light from inside the dorm blinded her. It took a moment for her to regain her vision back. Even after it came back, she still couldn't see clearly. The Scharnhorst's figure was silhouette. Everything was a silhouette. She... had been blinded by her own heart. "Are you... crying?"

"What?" She touched one trail of the tears she didn't notice had flowed. "Oh, something got into my eyes. I was hit by a pie in the face when visiting Phoenix's dorm and didn't wash it properly."

"Ah, another victim of that little cat. Come in and use the bath. I will prepare a change. There's also a hot soup waiting for you."

"Thank you."

She followed her while hiding her face behind her back. She couldn't bring herself to see everything else. The cheerful voice of the destroyers from the main room tempted her. This temptation nearly made her take look. Those cheerful voice. She wondered if she appear, would the voice become nothingness? She kept asking and asking while doing everything automatically as if she was a machine. A living machine inside the bathtub that kept staring at the ceiling.

Something knocked on her window. For a moment, she was shocked and felt cold in the hot tub until a familiar voice was heard outside the window. It was her friend throwing little pebbles from the window on the second floor of her dorm. She was lucky the room her friend in had its lights on, if not, she wouldn't be able to see her. She picked a knife from the belt of her kevlar then aimed at the side of her friend's neck. Slipstream of the knife that grazed her neck sent down chill throughout the body.

"Can you do a normal human way of initiating a communication!?"

"And what? Giving you a time to prepare a facade? Come on, I've known you since we were born, Sis. I know when something is bothering you. I know if something is on your mind. I know every time you put an act."

"All right... I just... don't know how to deal with Leberecht. I'm afraid of seeing that look from her again."

"Just as I suspected. Remember what Chief told us about your fleet. To them, their real commander is their father. That makes his fleet his children. So, how about you try to set your mind to be a stepmother he suddenly introduced to them. Because of it, of course, his children need time to warm up to you. Don't think anything else. You have to focus that you're being a stepmother right now. After all, they're children at heart. Their problem is only you being a stepmother and nothing else. Not your background. But you, being a stepmother. Do you catch it?"

Her friend's words flipped the switch. The dimly lit room of her mind had gone. She could see the answer. The problem wasn't that deep. It didn't have layers like her past ones. There's no pride, nationality, and history to make it complicated. She started to think it's okay if she wasn't accepted right at the start. This wasn't her leading a battalion of combined land force like before. This was her leading a family. It's normal. It's completely normal. She really wanted to punch herself right now upon realization. "Act like it, huh... I will give it a try. Next time, don't scare me like that."

"Aye, Sis."

Both of them closed their window at the same time. She looked at herself in the mirror in Scharnhorst's spare pajama. Perfecting her smile as natural as possible. Giving confidence back to her eyes and boosting her bravery for tonight.

Into the main room, she went. To be greeted by Scharnhorst. To get the prepared hot tomato soup. To face the children. Scharnhorst happily introduced each of the inhabitants of the Ironblood dorm. Herself, the lovely tomboy Z1 "Leberecht", the cute brunette with doll hand Z2 "Georg", the cheerful blonde-haired Z18 "Hans", the optimist childish teenager Z35 that wanted to be called as "Fun", and the little wonderful girl that had curiosity filled eyes Z46 "Fiize". It's actually that easy. What was troubling her, she wondered. Her urge to punch herself got nearly irresistible.

They let her join to watch them playing a board game about money and property. She couldn't express how happy she was enjoying her meal while sitting with them who didn't get bothered by her presence. Once in a while, her eyes were fixated on Z1 who was beside her. The doubt still lingered yet not poisonous.

"Do you like the soup, Kommandant?" asked Z35 with an ear to ear smile.

"Just call me 'Komandir', the way my people call 'Kommandant'. I quite like it. You've done well on making it, Fun."

"It-"

"Fun, your money is scattered everywhere." Z1 interrupted her. Z35 hurriedly gathered her money but somehow it got scattered again. She just gave up and let it scattered all over the floor. It made the komandir decided to help her then placed it near her.

"Thank you. By the way-"

"Fun, it's your turn." Again, Z1 interrupted her. She tossed the dices and got seven to land on safe property.

"Leberecht was the one who made the soup for you."

Oh, my. The kommandir was lost for words. Things... disconnected... An answer needed to be found to reconnect her mind. Courage was mustered for a simple question, "Did you make it for me, Leberecht?"

"I had Scharnhort to help me. Is the soup actually not that good?"

"No, it's good." She paused. One more clarification. That's all she needed. "So, the business you mentioned at the office was preparing dinner, huh."

"Not a normal dinner. A special one to welcome you. We can't make a party in a flash, so our favourite soup will do."

"Huh...?" The rabbit-hole went deeper and her in blank state fell into it. One last push. That was the only thing left. Curiosity killed the cat, but satisfaction brought it back. The words she held tightly. While trying so hard not to stutter, she whispered, "Why you looked so upset back then?"

"I was disappointed at myself. I forgot that sooner or later we will get a substitute for our kommandant because we're in Temporary Home. I should have realized that between the two of you, you will be the substitute for us."

"You... don't dislike me?"

"Why should I? I think Phoenix might be the one that dislikes her commander a bit."

"Oh, that, we heard her complain when you guys were spying on us. Kind of a person my friend love to meddle with actually." She went to the kitchen sink to clean her bowl. Z1 tried to stop her to let her clean it instead. She refused. "When others made a meal for you, the least you can do to repay them is to clean up after yourself."

She took her time to clean the bowl. Rinsing. Washing. Drying. All was done with every care for even the tiniest detail. No leftover smell and squeaky clean. Seeing this put her heart into its purest form. The future she held dear had the same radiance. Her journey into the edge of the future was sure for now. And once again, a single drop of tear fell. Not the sad one. The happy one this time.


End file.
